Butterfly kisses
by Music of the wind
Summary: Edward and Renesmee grow very close. Follows her though childhood up until her wedding day. How will she feel when Edward and Jacob tell her two very deep secrets. Can butterfly kisses help Nessie get through the pain of growing up? note Bella is human.


_**Butterfly kisses**_

_There's two things I know for sure she was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl. As I drop to my knees by her bed at night; she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes. I thank God for all of the joy in my life._

Edward held Renesmee in his arms tightly. She sighed and said "Daddy do I have to go to sleep?"

Edward nodded and said "Say your prayers Ness and then I'll tuck you in. I love you so much sweetheart. Your mom won't be happy if she thinks I let you stay up past bedtime."

Renesmee knelt on the end and said her prayers.

Edward helped her into bed and kissed her cheek. Then he said "You were sent here from heaven to watch over me. You are my little angel and I love you so much. Now go to sleep."

Renesmee said "Why do you close your eyes every time I say my prayers?"

Edward smiled and said "Every night sweetheart I thank God for all of the joy in my life. Having you and your mother in my life is a gift that I'll never forget. I love you Ness."

_Most of all I thank him for butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride. I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried. With all that I've done wrong I must have done something right; to deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

Edward went to leave the room and Renesmee grabbed his hand. He looked at her and said "Nessie I love you too but you need to go to sleep."

Renesmee sat up and said "Daddy you forgot something."

Edward smiled and said "Of course my little butterfly. How could I forget the most important part of putting you to bed?"

Renesmee leaned over to Edward and gave him a butterfly kiss. Edward sighed and said "It's time for my little butterfly to close her eyes. Your mommy is going to have my head. Now go to sleep."

In the morning Renesmee got up and hugged Edward. She smiled and said "Daddy can we do something fun just you and me?"

Edward laughed and said "I have a surprise for you. First you have to get dressed. Wear jeans and a comfortable long sleeve shirt, you'll also need your hiking boots. Your mommy is coming with us."

Bella pulled Edward aside and said "Are you mental? I can't ride a horse. I'll fall flat on my face."

Edward hugged Bella and said "Don't worry you aren't riding alone. I'm riding with you and Nessie will be on her own pony. I found a nice field where she can ride safely."

Bella sighed and said "You're kidding right; you didn't buy her a pony. Edward Cullen if you weren't so sweet I'd kill you."

Edward said "Bella keep your voice down. I also bought a horse for you and me to ride. Now our first lesson is at noon so we should go."

Renesmee came downstairs and said "I'm ready to go daddy. Where are we going?"

Edward laughed and said "Be patient little butterfly. Soon you'll see what I have planned for you."

When they reached the field Edward covered Renesmee's eyes and said "Nessie your mother is going to lead you to the surprise. No peaking I'll tell you when you can open them. Give me your hand Ness."

Edward placed Renesmee's hand on the pony's flank. Then Bella said "You can open your eyes now. I love you sweetheart."

Renesmee opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the beautiful cream colored pony. Then she said "She is so precious. What's her name daddy?"

Edward smiled and said "Her name is buttercup and she's all yours. The horse you see over there is Penny and she is for your mother and me. That's not all of the surprise though. The other part is that our first ridding lesson is today."

Edward helped Renesmee get on the horse and said "Are you alright butterfly? You look a little pale."

Renesmee said "Daddy would be upset if I told you that I was scared? Buttercup is very high up off the ground. I'm afraid of falling off."

Edward gently took Renesmee's hand and said "Would you feel better if I walked beside the pony? I'm sure your mommy can ride Penny by herself for a little while."

Bella nodded and said "Sweetheart you have nothing to be afraid of. Buttercup is a very kind and peaceful horse."

After they had finished riding Edward led Renesmee to a stream so she could play. She fell asleep with her head on Edward's chest. Bella smiled and said "Edward this is perfect."

Edward whispered "What is perfect love?"

Bella said "When I first came to Forks I hated it; I never thought that I'd find the perfect guy and spend forever with him. Sitting here with Renesmee and you is a dream come true for me. I love you Edward."

When Renesmee woke up she saw that Edward was putting white flowers in her hair. Bella had braided them in. Edward smiled and said "It's getting late my butterfly. It's time to head home and get some sleep."

Renesmee started to cry and Bella hugged her. After a while Renesmee sadly asked "Will I get to ride Buttercup again?"

Edward said "Yes you can ride her as often as you want. Now let's put her in her stable with her mommy. I love you Nessie."

The next morning was Edward's birthday. Renesmee insisted on baking a cake for him herself. When he came home from work he found her in her kitchen sitting in Bella's lap crying. Edward walked over to her and said "What's the matter? I was thinking that after dinner we could go for a ride just you and me. Did you make me a nice chocolate cake for my birthday?"

Renesmee sniffled and said "It's marble cake; I tried to do it all by myself and I burned it. I'm so sorry daddy. I ruined your special day."

Edward picked Renesmee up in his arms and said "You didn't ruin my birthday. I love you so much butterfly. You and your mom are what make my birthdays special. Now dry your eyes and we'll go get ice cream."

That night after Edward put Renesmee to bed he pulled Bella aside and said "I've done so many things wrong in my life. I can't help thinking that I've done something right to deserve you and Renesmee. I love you Bella."

_Sweet sixteen today she's looking like her mom a little more everyday; One part woman the other part girl; to perfume and makeup from ribbons and curls. She's trying her wings out in a great big world; I remember butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. You know how much I love you daddy but if you don't mind I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time._

Several years later it was Renesmee's sixteenth birthday. Edward took her horse back riding in the meadow and then Alice did her hair and makeup. Charlie came over and said "Everyday she looks more like you. Bells you are very lucky to have such a sweet girl."

A few days later Renesmee came home from school and ran to her room crying. Edward went upstairs and said "Sweetheart can I come in?"

Renesmee sniffled and opened the door. Edward hugged her for a long time while she cried. After she had cried herself out she said "People made fun of me for dating Jacob. I don't understand why people have to be so mean. I told Jacob about it and he got mad. I'm so confused dad."

Edward sighed and said "I'll let your mom handle this."

Bella came upstairs a minute later and went into Renesmee's room. She sighed and said "My poor baby. Nessie people are afraid of what they don't understand. They don't understand Jacob so they are mean to you because you like him. People are cruel I know if I could wave a magic wand and change that I would."

Renesmee sobbed quietly into Bella's shoulder and sadly said "Jake is mad at me; he said if I cared about what my friends thought we couldn't be together. What can I do mom; I can't loose Jake. I also don't want to loose my friends either."

Edward took both of Renesmee's hands and said "Those people aren't your friends. People who are your friends don't hurt you. I'm sorry that you had to go through this. Now why don't you call Jacob and set things right; I love you Ness."

Renesmee called Jacob's cell phone and said "Jake its Nessie please don't hang up. I wanted to say that I'm sorry about today. Those girls are creeps if they were really my friends they wouldn't care who I fall in love with."

Jacob spoke in a hoarse voice Renesmee could tell he had been crying. He swallowed and sadly said "Nessie I thought you wouldn't want to see me after well you know. I'm glad you called. I love you Nessie do want to go horse back riding after dinner?"

Renesmee sighed and said "Dad said that after dinner he has to tell me something. I wonder what it is. Jake why do those girls at school hate you; you're so nice I don't understand."

Jacob said "Nessie if I tell you promise you won't get upset. I'm a werewolf. Renesmee please say something?"

Renesmee sighed and said "Dad's calling me I have to go Jake. I love you."

Renesmee buried her face in her pillow and cried. Edward came running and said "Nessie what's wrong? Did you and Jacob have another fight?"

Renesmee shook her head and sobbed into Edward's chest. Edward didn't tell her not to cry. He just held her in his arms until she calmed down. After she stopped crying she sadly said "Jacob is a werewolf. I don't understand why he would hide something like this from me. Dad if you were different like Jacob you would tell me right?"

Edward sighed and said "Sweetheart I am different like Jacob. I'm a vampire. I didn't tell you until I was sure that you could handle it. I'm sorry for lying to you Nessie. Did you want to go for a ride before dinner and talk more?"

Renesmee pulled away from Edward and snapped "Everybody in my life lied to me! Just leave me alone! I hate you!"

Edward stood up and quietly left the room. He went into his and Bella's bedroom and sat on the bed. After he shut the door he pulled out old pictures of Renesmee. There was one of her when she was sleeping on Edward's chest and he was putting flowers in her hair. His eyes burned with tears he couldn't shed. He let a sob escape him as he remembered putting her to bed and having her give him butterfly kisses.

Bella heard Edward crying and said "Edward do you want to talk? I heard Renesmee yelling. Are you ok?"

Edward sat up and said "Nessie hates me. You were right Bella I should have told her sooner. Jacob told her about werewolves and she was already upset. Springing that news on her made things worse."

Bella sat down on the bed and said "Edward Nessie could never ever, ever hate you. She was just a little shocked that's all. Now go let her know it's time for dinner. I made her favorite."

Edward went into Nessie's room and said "Sweetheart it's time for dinner. Your mom made your favorite food."

Renesmee sat up and said "I'm not hungry."

Edward sighed and said "Nessie I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want to scare you."

Renesmee didn't respond or look at Edward so he silently left the room. In the middle of the night Bella heard Renesmee screaming. She got up went into the bedroom. Bella walked over to Renesmee's bed and said "Honey what's wrong? It was only a nightmare. It wasn't real."

Edward heard the commotion and said "Nessie what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

Renesmee nodded and said "I'm so sorry dad. I don't hate you. Please don't leave me."

Edward sat down on the bed and said "I know Nessie. I love you very much. You are my little butterfly and nothing is ever going to change that."

Renesmee wiped a tear away from her eye and said "Dad can I just kiss you on the cheek this time? I love you very much to I'm just growing up."

Edward nodded and said "Goodnight Nessie."

_With all that I've done wrong I must have done something right to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night. Like the wind the years blow by. Precious butterfly spread your wings and fly. She'll change her name today. She'll make a promise and I'll give her away. Standing in the bride room just staring at her; she asks me what I'm thinking and I said I'm not sure. I just feel like I'm loosing my baby girl._

Several years later Edward was sitting talking to Jacob. Jacob sighed nervously and said "Edward I would like to ask you for Renesmee's hand in marriage. I love her more then my own life."

Edward said "Jacob you have my permission to ask her. You have more then that though. You also have my blessing should she say yes."

That night Edward went to see Carlisle. He asked "Do think that everything a person can do wrong for a long time and then do something right?"

Carlisle sighed and said "What is this about Edward? I know you finally told Renesmee about what you were. She's accepted that now and still loves you just as much. To answer your question yes; I do think that a person can do wrong and then do something right."

Edward said "I don't know what I did right to deserve Renesmee's love. She loves me so much and for years she wouldn't go to sleep unless I gave her butterfly kisses. The years have gone by so fast. It seems like just yesterday she started school. I know she has to spread her wings; she's my butterfly and I don't want her hurt. Jacob asked me for her hand and frankly even though I said yes I'm unsure."

Carlisle smiled and said "What you are feeling is normal. Jacob won't hurt her though he loves her very much."

A month later Edward and Bella were standing in the bride room with Renesmee; it was the day of her wedding and Edward had never seen her happier. Renesmee said "Dad what are you thinking? You haven't said anything in a long time."

Edward sighed and said "I'm not sure what to think. You are my baby girl and I feel like I'm loosing you."

Bella put her around Edward and said "Are you ok? You haven't said a word since we pulled into the church parking lot. You're her father I know you are nervous but you should talk to her."

Renesmee started to cry and said "Dad I'm afraid. I love Jacob but I don't know if I can do this. I love Jake I still want to be your little girl."

Edward kissed her cheeks and said "Ness you can do this. You will always be my baby girl. Nothing will ever change that. Now Aunt Alice is going to have to fix your makeup. I'll be right back."

_She leaned over and gave me butterfly kisses with her mom there; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. Walk me down the isle daddy it's just about time. Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy; daddy don't cry. With all that I've done wrong I must have done something right; to deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses. I couldn't ask God for more. This is what love is. I know I have to let her go but I'll always remember every hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

Nessie leaned over and gave Edward butterfly kisses. Bella sighed and said "Edward can you help me put these flowers in her hair? The last thing we want is for her to be late."

Bella finished and Alice said "You look perfect and it's just about time. Edward are you ready to walk her down the isle?"

Edward let a small sob escape before he said "Just give me a minute. Nessie before we do this I want to say something."

Renesmee smiled and said "Alright dad but I don't want to keep Jacob waiting."

Edward took Renesmee's hand and said "I love you Ness and you will always be my butterfly. I must have done something right in this life to have a wonderful daughter like you."

Renesmee sighed and said "Please don't cry dad. I think it's time I love you so much. Does my wedding gown look pretty?"

Edward smiled and said "You look perfect Ness. Stop worrying it'll be alright. I promise baby."

Bella took her seat and watched Edward lead Renesmee down the isle. Tears steadily ran down her cheeks. Charlie reached over and squeezed Bella's hand. Then he said "Bells she had to go sometime. She'll be safe with Jacob he's a good kid."

Bella wiped her eyes and said "I know I have to let her go. Dad why is this so hard? I want her to be happy. I'm always going to remember the hugs she gave us every morning and the butterfly kisses every night."

Charlie said "I went through the same with you Bells. When I held you in my arms I felt the world stop. I couldn't ask God for more then what I already had when I held you the first time. That is what love is Bells. When you hold your child for the first time and nothing else matters. Don't forget that Bells."


End file.
